Unity
by PrezofWhatever
Summary: <html><head></head>People with amazing powers appear all over the world and a group called Unity gathers them for world peace</html>
1. Chapter 1

In the past few years, there has been strange cases happening all over the world. Most cases involve people with abilites that no normal human can do. It's gotten so out of hand that the US Government created a new branch that specalize in taking on mission that are too much to handle for police and military. This new branch is called Unity. Unity recruits certain persons to help combat the new threat. It has only been a month since Unity has been created and already scouted possible recruits. First, is a young girl of unknown age that can enter dreams and has extraoriendary strength. The next is a high school girl with flaming hair and blazing eyes that uses a katana as her main weapon. Finally, a powerful middle school girl with electrical powers. These recruits are being brought in for questioning. After which their mission breifing will commence.


	2. Chapter 2

Two men were racing through the walls, both of them were very young to be in this kind of work. They were late to meet the new recruits their superiors "pursueded" to come here. They rounded a corner and stopped in front of the door. Both of them fixed their suits and hair ready to face whatever is on the other side. When they opened the door, they saw a young girl in strange white clothing and short dark purple hair. The "eye" on her hat unsettled them slightly.

"Umm, hello my name is Steve Shephard and this is my brother Bob. Very plain names I know but that's what names we were given."

"..." the girl didn't respond, she just sat there with her head down and arms crossed.

"Look...I know you probably dont want to be here...just hear us out ok?" Bob spoke up,

"..."

Both of them stared at her in silence. The silence was starting to unnerve them. They had no idea if they were in any danger or not.

"We just ask a few minutes of your time then you can go about your business...so please dont be mad at us...we're just doing our jobs."

"Steve, she's asleep..." Bob lifted her hat up a bit to show that she was indeed asleep,

"Phew...that's a load off my shoulders...I didn't sign up to deal with super powered little girls..."

Bob started to shake her rather roughly. She woke up almost right away revealing bright green eyes.

"Rise and shine." Bob chuclked a bit,

"Great...I was having such a good nap too..." the girl groaned,

"Umm, excuse me but we have a couple of questions for you." Steve took a seat in front of her, "You just need to answer them and then you can do whatever you want afterword."

She looked around the room, "Hey! Where am I! Did you guys take me here!?"

Steve felt his heart beat faster as the girl started yelling, "N-No! We had nothing to do with it! But we dont mean you any warm..."

The girl cossed her arms and sat back, "Fine...just make it quick."

Steve let out a sigh of relief, "Ok, we actually dont have much on file other than your clothes can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"My name is Merry Nightmare"

"...anything else?"

"What else do you want to know."

Bob sat next to her, "What can you do?"

"Well, I can fight and I can enter other people's dreams."

Steve wrote that down, "Uh huh, is that where you came from? A dream?"

"Not exactly, I came from the dream world and I'm trying to get back."

"Ok, now here comes the hard part..." Steve took a deep breath, "Will you be willing to help us at Unity to help contain criminals with super natural powers and protect the innocent?"

"Wha!? I do that already!? Why would I need your help with that?!"

"We might be able to send you back home." Bob said,

Merry sat there thinking over what he said, "Can you really?"

"I cant promise anything but there's a chance."

She crossed her arms as she thought hard about it. After a few minutes she gave her answer, "Fine, I'll join."

"Great! just follow us to the briefing room. We'll be there after we interview a few others." Steve extended his arm, "Welcome aboard Merry!"

Merry grabbed and squeezed his hand really hard which caused Steve to reel back and Bob to laugh. Merry followed them to the briefing room and sat on the few chairs in that room as the brothers left.

The brother stood in front of another room. Steve gripped the handle and braced himself. He slowly opened the door, on the other side was a small girl with long dark hair. Steve feeling relaxed walked in "Hello, my name i-" before he finished a flaming katana was inches in front of his face. The little girl's hair was flaming as well and only now did he noticed that she now stood on top of the table.

"Where am I!?" she demanded to know,

The two brothers explained themselves. The girl slowly calmed down and lowered her weapon.

"So, can you tell us your name?" Steve asked,

"My name is Shana" She replied,

Steve wrote down her name, "And I experinced what you can do..."

Bob laughed, "Anyway, will you be willing to join Unity?"

Without a second thought Shana's answer was, "No."

Bob looked through her file, "According to the file, your always with another boy?"

Shana stayed quiet though and just eyed Bob, waiting for him to continue.

"It also says he went missing a few days ago. If you join we might be able to help you find him...but that's only if you join."

Shana gritted her teeth, "You guys have kept a close eye on me..."

Steve quickly spoke up, "Not us! We're just here to recruit you."

"Fine...I'll join." Shana sighed,

The brothers led Shana to the briefing room. They only had one more interview to do...they hoped this one was easier than the last one...

When they arrived to the next room they heard screams and saw the table burst through the walls. They REALLY didn't want to go in there but at the end of the day they have to. So with a gulp they stepped in to find another girl with electricity emitting from her body.

"Uhh...Misaka Mikoto?" Steve meekly said,

"Where am I?! What have you people done to me?!"

For the third time today the brothers explained the situation but Misaka wouldn't calm down.

"You could've just got into contact with me if you wanted my help! Why all the shadiness!?"

Steve bowed to her, "We're sorry! Just help us out and we'll never bother you again!"

Misaka finally calmed down at least a little, "Fine, but after I help you your sending me back home."

Finally, they recruited everyone they needed to. They led Misaka into the breifing room to meet who she'll be working with and to give the three their first mission. The brothers at first were scared of who they'd be meeting but now they're confident that their first mission will be a success.


	3. Chapter 3

Bob and Steve both sat down in front of new Unity members. Which sat in front of them staring at both of them waiting for them to tell them what was so important to kidnap each of them and bring them god knows where. Steve cleared his voice and turned on a projector. The projection showed a map of the world with various different colors.

"As you may or may not know, there was been an unsettling increase of inhumans around the world. We brought each of you here to help us to contain inhumans from harming innocent people." He pressed a button and the map changed to that of a city called Nevanda, "Your first mission will be at Las Vegas, Nevanda. Multiple accounts of thieft and extortion. There are signs around the crime scenes that suggest no oridenary human commited these crimes."

Bob finally spoke up, "Your job is to find the dirt bags causing these crimes and bring them to justice. Any questions before we set out on an adventure?"

Misaka was the first to raise her hand, "Yes?" Bob payed close attention to what she had to say.

"How do you know exactly no human could do these crimes? Thieft and extortion seem like pretty small crimes where I'm from..."

"Well, eye witness accounts say that whenever something is stolen it simply disappears and not one of the witness' seem to remember who stole from them. Other eyewitness accounts suggest people act strangely when they walk into a store or other places." Steve gave them facts that were written down on the files,

"How did they act exactly?" Shana asked,

"The manager or owner or employee would just throw money into this person's bag." Bob cleared his voice before continuing, "We believe whoever this person may be. They have the power to control people's minds or at the very least influence them in some way or form."

"Do we at least have any leads?" Misaka asked again,

"None, but we'll plan that out when we get there. Now then, any more questions?" When no one spoke up Steve spoke again, "Good, now let's go to our aircraft and head there now. Me and Bob will plan what we'll do once we get there."

Everyone headed out of the room and followed the brothers as they eventually arrived at a plane that would take them to the place they needed to go. As they flew Bob and Steve discussed various ideas and plans to eachother, a few they wrote down. The girls on the other hand were each doing something different. Shana was sleeping to conserve energy, Misaka was looking out the window deep in her own little world, and Merry was cowering under her hat as she's never been in a plane before and seeing herself so high up frieghtned her. In just a few short hours, these brave souls will arrive in the City of Sin. I wonder what awaits them?


End file.
